In known hair dryers of this type, the electric switch is generally mounted in a recess of the housing and is directly controlled by the nozzle during its removal from the recess, and conversely. This type of control is dangerous because if the user forgets to replace it or if it becomes displaced by accident, the generator group operates continuously and can catch fire in certain cases, for example during misfunction of the motor-driven fan.
Moreover, it will be understood that this type of switch control requires, during manufacture of the hair dryer, a precise positioning and adjustment of said switch so as to guarantee its open condition whenever the nozzle is replaced.
The present invention has particularly the object of overcoming these drawbacks.